Knock Knock
by PorLasNubes
Summary: Sakura se encontraba disfrutando su perfecto día libre, cuando un llamado a su puerta interrumpe "Sólo la mención de su nombre despertaba en ella la exasperación que había sido lentamente acumulada con los días y ahora tenía al ser causante de su mini-odio en su puerta, esto parecía una pesadilla"


Disclamer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento, recostada en el sofá con su gato en el regazo el cual ronroneaba feliz al recibir los mimos de su dueña, todo esto acompañado de una taza de chocolate caliente y un buen programa de cocina vegetariana en la tv " _Ahhh…la vida es bella"_ Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-Oh no… debe ser Tomoyo… ¿Y ahora qué hago Kero?- el rubio felino inclino su pequeña cabeza y dio un pequeño maullido en confusión-Tienes razón, no puedo esconderme por siempre- Decidida, movió al felino de su regazo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta- Tomoyo cuanto lo siento, yo…

Todo lo que iba a decir quedo estancado en su garganta, cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba parado en su puerta, él definitivamente no era Tomoyo…a menos que se hubiese hecho una operación…ok, de vuelta a la realidad. Había un chico parado en su puerta, un chico desconocido, bueno, no tan desconocido considerando que había visto varias fotos de él, todas puestas en sus narices por una muy entusiasmada Tomoyo.

-Amm ¿Hola?- Sakura no pudo ocultar el desconcierto de su voz al ver al hombre con el cual, s supone, debía reunirse hace 45 minutos en un restaurant de la ciudad.

-¿Sakura verdad?- El chico le dio una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza, Sakura llevaba puestas sus adoradas pantuflas de perrito, un pantalón deportivo, un chaleco over-sized y el cabello suelto- Hola, mi nombre es Shaoran, creo que hubo una confusión, se supone que tú y yo debíamos encontrarnos en el restaurant Clow hace 45 minutos pero veo que no recibiste el mensaje…-Dijo señalando al vestuario de la chica. Sakura ni se molestó en avergonzarse este era su amado día libre y no iba a dejar que se arruinara con facilidad.

-Oh no, no hubo ningún error- Shaoran no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro- Yo le dije claramente a Tomoyo que no asistiría al encuentro, lamento mucho que te hayan hecho perder el tiempo así, ahora si me lo permites regresaré a lo que estaba haciendo, que te encuentres muy bie…

Sakura estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su departamento cuando Shaoran interpuso su pie, sorprendiéndola.

-Escucha-su tono de voz indicaba que su paciencia comenzaba a escasear- se ve que claramente no te interesa esta cita, genial porque a mí tampoco, pero tengo un muy testarudo amigo que no deja de hablar sobre ti día y noche, ¡Y está volviéndome loco! Solo te pido media hora de tu tiempo y algunas fotos como prueba, para que por fin me deje en paz.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí no me sucede lo mismo? Tomoyo no deja de mostrarme todas las fotos que encuentra de ti, por cierto deberías mejorar la seguridad de tu Facebook…-Murmuro casualmente- pero no por eso voy a ser una mujer débil que se da por vencida fácilmente, tengo mis tácticas.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó incrédulo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…¿Poner el celular en silencio?

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, cuando tengo a Eriol a mi lado todos los días en el trabajo? Créeme me encantaría poder silenciarlo algunas veces, bueno casi todo el tiempo- Clarifico exasperado.

-Argh…" _¡Vamos aún puedo dar vuelta esta situación! Solo debo pausar mi perfecto fin de semana resolver esto y volver a mi chocolate caliente_ " ¡Esta bien! Hagamos esto rápido saca tu teléfono tomemos un par de fotos, se las mandamos y listo.

-Te pedí 30 minutos de tu tiempo, no puedo sacar un par de fotos e irme, es más complicado que eso- Dijo mirando la ventana del departamento de la chica.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- Sakura era una mujer paciente y bien educada pero esta situación la tenía harta, semanas e incluso meses de escuchar sobre Shaoran había causado el efecto opuesto al que su amiga deseaba, sólo la mención de su nombre despertaba en ella la exasperación que había sido lentamente acumulada con los días y ahora tenía al ser causante de su mini-odio en su puerta, esto parecía una pesadilla.

-Mi problema es que el par de tortolos están afuera del departamento montando guardia en el auto de Eriol y no dejaran que me vaya de aquí hasta que no "Logre conocer lo maravillosa que eres"- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, claramente citando a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Sakura corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle comprobando que efectivamente se encontraba Eriol y Tomoyo en el auto, al verla comenzaron a saludarla eufóricamente a través del cristal haciendo señas como "¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Animo!". Sakura se alejó lentamente de su ventana con una expresión de disgusto- Wow siempre supe que mi amiga era una mujer decidida, pero ella y su novio están ¡Dementes!

-Por fin acordamos en algo, ahora ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme entrar, robarte 30 minutos de tu tiempo y no vernos nunca más en la vida?- Shaoran, muy decidido, aún no se movía de la entrada.

Aunque cerrarle la puerta en sus narices y dejarlo esperando en el pasillo era tentador, Sakura tenía modales, además no era como que el tipo fuera a ser un psicópata, era conocido de su mejor amiga y su novio.

-Ahhh…está bien pasa, pero cuidado con el ga…- Antes de lograr terminar la oración Kero se encontraba mordiendo el zapato del nuevo invitado, Shaoran manteniendo la calma agitaba suavemente su pie de lado a lado con la esperanza que el felino lo soltara, mientras le susurraba que estuviera tranquilo y que no le haría daño, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco con la amabilidad con la que estaba tratando al felino, considerando lo agresivo de su actuar. La mayoría de hombres que habían sido atacados por Kero se alteraban al punto de querer castigarlo lo cual le había arruinado más citas de las que quisiera, pues no dejaría que NADIE pusiera un dedo sobre su peludo amigo.

\- Ah…ja ja lo siento, mi gato está un poco loco- dijo incomoda, Kero de inmediato soltó a Shaoran para irse a un rincón indignado por el insulto, ignorando los intentos del chico por llamarlo. Se posiciono en su rasca uñas de tal manera que podía tener siempre a Sakura y Shaoran en su rango de visión- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?

-¿Qué es lo que estabas bebiendo?- pregunto mientras inspeccionaba la taza que Sakura tenía frente al sofá.

-Ahh eso es chocolate caliente ¿Te apetece?

-Si, por favor - Tras esto Sakura se trasladó hacia la cocina que conectaba con la sala de estar donde se encontraban y mientras ella le daba la espalda para preparar el chocolate caliente él aprovecho de sentarse en el sofá y darle un rápido vistazo al departamento. Estaba un poco desordenado pero muy limpio, por todos lados habían fotografías de Sakura con diversos amigos y familiares, pudo reconocer a Tomoyo en muchas de las imágenes, también había un sinfín de fotografías de lugares lejanos, claramente otros países, los paisajes iban desde bellas playas con agua cristalina hasta altas montañas cubiertas en nieve.

-Aquí esta- luego de pasarle el tazón Sakura procedió a sentarse al lado de su invitado en incomodo silencio.

Shaoran dio un cuidadoso sorbo a su taza y tuvo que suprimir un gemido de placer _¡Es el mejor chocolate caliente que he probado en mi vida!_ guardando la compostura prosiguió:

-Gracias por el chocolate, ¿Dónde obtuviste la fórmula?- _"¡Debe ser mío!"_

-¿Formula? Nahh, es el clásico cacao en polvo el cual mezclo con ingredientes de mi elección para resaltar el sabor, es mi propia receta.

Shaoran debió hacer fuerza de voluntad para evitar mostrar su decepción, pues tampoco estaba tan desesperado para pedirle que compartiera su receta a una extraña que pretendía hace unos momentos cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, el cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper pues ambos estaban metidos en esa situación en contra de su voluntad.

-Diablos…-Shaoran miraba su celular con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Están pidiendo fotografías otra vez… par de lunáticos.

-Jmmm….tal vez…Jmmmm- Sakura lucia muy concentrada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tal vez qué?- Sakura parecía ignorarlo- ¡Hey! Podrías decirme de una vez por todas…

-¡Shhhhhhhh! ¿Qué no ves que estoy pensando?

\- Que mal educada – murmuro

-¡Hey oí eso! …Lo que estaba pensando es que si la pareja de dementes quieren fotos deberíamos dárselas… pero de tal forma que no nos molesten nunca más- Una sonrisa malévola tomaba lugar en los labios de Sakura, el tipo de sonrisa que hizo correr un escalofrío en la espalda de Shaoran "Oh no, lo sabía esta demente"

Sakura se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Shaoran:

-Tranquilo, tu solo sígueme el juego y todo estará bien….

**********10 minutos después**********

-¡Perfecto!, ahora necesito ¡Más emoción! ¡Ups! Es decir necesito más inconciencia, lo siento es la costumbre.

-Es verdad, Eriol me comentó que eres fotógrafa- Comentó Shaoran desde su lugar en el piso, no solo estaba tirado de espaldas en una posición en la cual parecía estar desmayado, sino que además tenía la piel alrededor del ojo completamente morada.

-Sí, llevo muchos años en ello, es mi pasión, sobre todo fotografía de naturaleza, es por eso que trabajo para National Geographic, no hay nada más bello que un perfecto paisaje- Sus ojos parecían brillar con amor por su trabajo lo cual provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Shaoran. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar recupero su postura una vez más- Tomoyo me dijo que trabajas con Eriol en la empresa de comercio ¿Cómo te va en eso?

¿Que cómo le iba? La verdad es que monetariamente hablando le iba de maravilla, a sus corto 25 años ya tenía suficiente dinero para ser independiente y formar un hogar, pero no era feliz, el trabajo que tenía actualmente casi había sido heredado por su padre que siempre lo instigo a seguir ese camino pero no era lo que él realmente amaba.

-Bien…es un buen trabajo…- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero no lo amas…- interrumpió Sakura- Oh, discúlpame que grosero de mi parte…

-La verdad es que… _-"Que gano con contarle esto a una extraña, bueno no es como que la vuelva a ver"_ La serenidad que irradiaba Sakura incentivo en Shaoran el desahogo que nunca se permitía con el resto de la gente- La verdad es que el comercio no es lo mío, es decir, se me da con bastante facilidad pero no es mi trabajo ideal.

-¿Y puedo saber cuál es? Solo si deseas contarme, claro.

-Pues…yo…desde pequeño siempre he querido ser …veterinario- Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el hecho de que esa profesión no fuera la clásica seguida por hombres serios de negocios como el que estaba acostumbrado a ser lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Awwww ¿De veras? ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso?

Shaoran quedó estupefacto, para él el hecho de que alguien no se riera en su cara de su vocación era más que impensado, es por ello que nunca se lo había dicho a alguien, la reacción de Sakura lo hizo sentir comprendido, una cálida sensación en el pecho que desapareció al escuchar su última pregunta.

-Mi padre jamás lo aprobaría, él… esta tan orgulloso de que yo haya seguido sus pasos que creo que si llegase a renunciar es capaz de desheredarme- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sakura no sabía si lo último era broma o no pero le rompió un poco el corazón ver a alguien que tenía todas las herramientas para realizar sus sueños y estaba siendo limitado por sus propios padres. Ella había sido muy suertuda en tener padres maravillosos que siempre la apoyaron en todos sus sueños incluso cuando todos pensaban que estaba loca por decir que viajaría por el mundo tomando fotografías.

-Nunca es tarde- Dijo Sakura con solemnidad y con ojos llenos de determinación- Sé que debe ser difícil salir de todo lo que es conocido y a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero a fin de cuentas es tu vida y lo que tu hagas con ella definirá para siempre tu camino así que ¿Por qué esforzarte para hacer a los demás felices todo el tiempo si tu vivirás siendo miserable?-Sonriendo agregó- Además, estoy segura que tus padres te aman, aunque testarudo, puedo ver que eres un buen chico y eso es porque tuviste a tu familia apoyándote,, yo creo que ellos también estarían felices de verte trabajando en lo que amas.

Shaoran solo podía mirar sus zapatos, era primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien y esta chica le acababa de dar un discurso que lo hacía dudar de todas sus decisiones, incluso de toda su forma de vivir, las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían eran misteriosas y aterradoras a la vez.

-Lo siento, de nuevo me pase de la raya…- Sakura se sentía pésimo al ver la cara de conflicto de Shaoran, este no debía ser un tema fácil para él y su discurso tal vez lo había hecho sentir incluso peor, pero que insensible era…

-Para nada, me gusta la gente honesta no estoy acostumbrado a eso

-¿Acostumbrado a qué? ¿A escuchar la verdad?- La confusión era clara en la cara de Sakura

-Sí, usualmente mis empleados son capaces de decirme que sí a todo con tal de ganarse mi aprecio, estoy seguro que si digo que la tierra es plana estarían de acuerdo.

-Pero que gente más rara ¿Y tus amigos?

-Bueno…el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para amistades por eso considero a Eriol como mi único gran amigo- No pudo evitar decirlo lentamente con un poco de vergüenza, después de ver las fotos de Sakura donde estaba rodeada de amigos, seguramente ella pensaría que él es un auténtico ermitaño.

-Pue ya no más...

-¿Eh?

-Si me aceptas seré tu nueva amiga, es más empezaremos todo de nuevo- Con una bella sonrisa en su rostro Sakura extendió su mano a Shaoran- Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto un gusto

Tomó unos segundos de parte de Shaoran para procesar lo que acababa de oír, pero terminó por pararse del suelo para extender su mano a la chica que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Shaoran Li, un placer- Sonrió de vuelta mientras sacudían manos.

-Muy bien Shaoran ¡Ahora vamos a darle a ese par lo que estaban pidiendo y más! ¿Estás preparado?

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa que igualaba la de su nueva amiga.

***************************20 minutos después***************************

-¡Y listo! Acabo de enviar la última foto- Dijo Sakura sonriendo traviesamente mientras le mostraba su celular a Shaoran.

En la pantalla se veían un par de fotos que había enviado a Tomoyo:

Primera foto: Shaoran inconsciente en el piso con un jarrón roto a su lado, debajo se encontraba el mensaje "¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡Por qué están tu y Eriol en el auto!? ¡¿Era el chico de la cita?! ¡Creí que era un psicópata que quería entrar a mi departamento y lo ataque!"

Segunda foto: Shaoran aparece envuelto en bolsas negras de basura solo queda su cara un poco descubierta "Ya es demasiado tarde, debo ocultar la evidencia, no sé cómo paso esto lo siento Tomoyo…"

Shaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse la reacción de su amigo quien siempre le estaba gastando bromas " _Ok, esta chica si está un poco loca pero esto es genial_ " No podía dejar de imaginarse las expresiones de su amigo y Tomoyo en el auto, mortificados por las fotografías.

-¿No crees que se te paso un poco la mano rompiendo tu propio jarrón?- Shaoran no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver que tan lejos iría la broma

-Tal vez…pero siempre hago las cosas con profesionalismo ante todo- sonrió con confianza Sakura- ¡Ya quisiera ver sus caras! ¡ Ve a esconderte ya deben de estar por llegar!

Shaoran se metió al baño, mientras que Sakura escondía las bolsas de basura y desordenaba un poco la entrada del departamento dando a parecer que una pelea se hubiese llevado a cabo en el lugar.

No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos desde que Sakura envió las fotos cuando comenzó a sonar frenéticamente el timbre del departamento.

-¡Sakura por favor abre ahora!- Gritaba Tomoyo desesperada del otro lado de la puerta. Sakura hizo uso de todos sus dotes actorales para ponerse seria y procedió a abrir la puerta- ¿¡Oh por dios amiga que has hecho!? ¡¿Dónde está Li?!- A su lado, Eriol estaba pálido y mudo de la impresión.

-Ya es muy tarde Tomoyo, lo he hecho desaparecer- Sakura miraba el piso con seriedad.

-¡Oh por dios Shaoran!- Por fin Eriol hablaba aunque aún estaba pasmado.

-Si solo me hubieras hecho caso y no hubieras tratado de conseguirme otra cita- Sakura parecía arrepentida.

-Lo siento Sakura, ¡Jamás quise que pasara esto si pudiera volver atrás jamás volvería a hacerlo, lo juro!

-¿Lo juras?- Sakura cambió radicalmente su tono de voz serio a uno más animado- ¿Escuchaste eso Shaoran?

-Así es- Shaoran apareció desde el pasillo aún con su ojo pintado púrpura.

-¡Shaoran!- gritaron Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono, mientras corrían a corroborar que en realidad estuviese vivo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!- Tomoyo miraba de un lado a otro confundida.

-Esto es por todas las citas horribles en las que me has metido- exclamo Sakura mirando triunfante a Tomoyo.

-Y por todos los días que he tenido que soportar tu interminable charla sobre mujeres- Exclamó Shaoran hacia Eriol.

La pareja se encontraba pasmada y sin habla por la impresión, solo fueron capaces de sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Entonces tu estas…?- Pregunto Tomoyo a Shaoran

-Vivo- contesto este

-¿Y tú no eres…?- Pregunto Eriol a Sakura

-¿Una asesina en serie? Para su suerte no- dijo Sakura

Luego de superar el shock inicial la pareja no pudo más que sentirse indignada.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?- Exclamo desconcertada Tomoyo

-Creo que quedo bastante claro el por qué- respondió tajante Sakura, si iban a tratar de hacerlos sentir mal no lo iban a lograr.

-Pero… pero nosotros solo estábamos tratando de hacerles un favor- dijo Eriol mientras sacaba a relucir su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no necesito esa clase de favores! No porque ustedes hayan encontrado el amor y vean el mundo de rosa significa nosotros- dijo señalando a Sakura y a sí mismo- debamos también ser parte del mismo club de enamorados- sentenció mientras Sakura asentía en acuerdo.

-A veces siento que no nos merecen- le susurro Eriol a Tomoyo con expresión herida, ella asintió con vehemencia, Sakura y Shaoran no pudieron hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Lo que inicialmente debía ser una cita termino siendo una junta casual de amigos y "recién conocidos", Sakura preparó comida para los cuatro con lo cual Shaoran corroboró un dato previamente entregado por su amigo: que era una excelente cocinera. Así mismo Sakura se enteró por Eriol que Shaoran provenía de una familia con bastante influencia en los negocios de exportación, a lo cual Shaoran trato de cambiar de inmediato el tema pues claramente no le gustaba jactarse de su estatus social personal y familiar.

Una vez terminada la velada todos se despidieron, retirándose del departamento, aunque antes de eso Eriol y Tomoyo insistieron en que se juntaran de nuevo el próximo fin de semana los cuatro, como "amigos" ni a Sakura ni a Shaoran les pasó desapercibido el tono de decepción con el que Tomoyo pronunció la palabra "amigos" pero lo dejaron pasar, prometiéndole que asistirían a la reunión, después de todo habían pasado una divertida velada.

************************* 1 semana después*************************

Esta vez habían quedado en juntarse en el restaurant Clow, el mismo donde Sakura había plantado a Shaoran hace una semana, el lugar se encontraba cerca del cine, al que luego irían para disfrutar de una película. Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran ya se encontraban en la mesa que habían reservado y esperaban la llegada de Sakura quien apareció 10 minutos tarde y casi sin aliento, claramente se había apurado bastante en llegar.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! Hoy me tocaba llevar a Kero para que le colocaran sus vacunas y llego una urgencia al veterinario por lo cual todo se retrasó un poco, pero logre llegar de todas formas- Sonrió la chica

-No te preocupes amiga llegamos hace pocos minutos- dijo Tomoyo

-Así es aún no hacemos nuestros pedidos- Sonrió Eriol

Mientras tanto Shaoran la miraba serio y en silencio, porque a la imagen que tenia de Sakura ahora debía agregarle nueva información, a la pequeña silueta cubierta con ropa deportiva y pantuflas que conocía, ahora debía agregarle una descripción muy diferente y ¡Diablos! La expresión "Adorablemente sexy" definitivamente estaba en la lista de descripciones. Sakura lucía un vestido blanco ligeramente ceñido y ligeramente escotado, ahí, en la palabra "ligeramente" estaba la clave, era todo un juego de balances nada estaba en exceso ni el maquillaje ni el peinado, no dejaba mucho a la vista pero lo suficiente para hacer notar que era una mujer saludable y bien proporcionada…

-¿Shaoraaaan? ¿Estás bien? – Sakura agitaba su mano frente a la cara del chico preocupada, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo luchaban por contener la risa, Shaoran claramente avergonzado solo pudo apartar su vista mientras le aseguraba que se encontraba bien.

Estuvieron un par de horas conversando mientras comían, Tomoyo contó varias anécdotas vergonzosas de la niñez de Sakura con quien había crecido, mientras que esta se esforzaba por defender su dignidad sin mucho éxito. Luego se dirigieron al cine, donde finalmente se decidieron por una comedia luego de que Sakura argumentara que no gastaría su dinero en una película de la cual probablemente solo vería la mitad por estar tapándose el rostro, esto luego que Eriol insistiera en ver la última película de horror estrenada. Decepcionado y mientras Tomoyo lo consolaba Eriol compro los asientos para la película de comedia, dejando a Sakura sentada al costado de Shaoran, este seguido por Eriol y Tomoyo.

Durante la película Shaoran se encontró haciendo algo inusual, riendo más de la cuenta, al principio trato de aguantarse pero luego se dio cuenta que nadie lo estaba juzgando, que nadie se esperaba que fuera "el tipo serio" y se relajó, además la risa de Sakura era muy contagiosa sin mencionar que su expresión al reír no te dejaba más opción que imitarla.

Una vez que la película terminó se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde habían aparcado sus autos, Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron y se marcharon, mientras que Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su auto para asegurarse que estuviera segura. Esta agradeció el gesto y una vez en su auto no se subió de inmediato, sino que comenzó a rebuscar en su interior hasta hallar lo que buscaba.

-Toma- La expresión de felicidad que había lucido el rostro de Sakura toda la tarde cambió por una de timidez de manera abrupta, mientras le tendía un sobre tamaño carta a Shaoran.

-¿Para mí?- Pregunto a la chica, la cual asintió mirándose los pies.

-Ábrelo

Al abrir el sobre Shaoran comprobó que en su interior habían varios papeles con información y el primero de todos tenía un esquema donde mostraba un horario, y en el titulo decía "Escuela de medicina veterinaria", Shaoran no pudo más que mirar desconcertado a Sakura.

-Hoy lleve a Kero al veterinario y bueno… coincidentemente nuestra veterinaria es docente en la Facultad de medicina veterinaria de la ciudad, cuando le comente que tenía un amigo interesado en la carrera ella amablemente me dio todas estas guías que explican todo lo que necesitas saber de la carrera- Antes de que Shaoran pudiera encontrar alguna excusa Sakura continuo- Incluso me comentó que tienen un horario especial para gente que trabaja ¿Sabes?, no es necesario que hagas algo con la información, solo…solo mírala tal vez sirva de algo y lo lamento si nuevamente fui muy entrometida.

-Así que cuando dijiste que había llegado una urgencia al veterinario…

-Ah…eso, si en realidad me retrase porque estaba hablando con la doctora de los papeles, pero no creí que fuese prudente mencionar el tema frente a Eriol y Tomoyo, ya sabes por tu privacidad…-

Shaoran que en un inicio se sintió un poco ahogado con la situación pronto entendió que esto había sido un gesto de amistad, hasta de preocupación y que ella de verdad había sido capaz de entender el peso de la información que él había compartido con ella la semana pasada. Por lo cual una pequeña sonrisa honesta se formó en su rostro:

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, prometo que les daré una mirada a todos los papeles y no fuiste entrometida esto es una de las cosas más buenas que alguien ha hecho por mí.

-¿De veras?-Automáticamente la expresión de Sakura retomo la alegría anterior

-De veras- sonrió Shaoran

-¡Uf! Me alegra oír eso, o tal vez no, ¿En serio es una de las cosas más buenas? La gente debería ser más amable con los demás- Sakura había comenzado un monólogo sin darse cuenta, mientras que Shaoran la miraba divertido- Ups lo siento, bueno espero que estés bien ya es hora de irme, nos vemos Shaoran- Subió a su auto, echó a andar el motor y se retiró mientras se despedía con la mano.

Shaoran miró como se alejaba su auto y sonrió:

-Nos vemos…Sakura.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer mi historia, también muchas gracias a las que me han agregado a sus autores favoritos significa mucho para mi, cariños.


End file.
